Between Friends: The Second Thing
by MittensHD7
Summary: Nashi is a new student at the school. She has one goal, and that is the kill Sig and Klug. Amitie also introduces Sig to the beach. What can go wrong here? Please Review. I appreciate your feedback.


友人との間:

第2別事

Puyo Puyo Fan Fiction

第1章

Sig and I went back to the doctor. This was to follow up on the last incident. I'll catch you up.

Klug was practicing spells in his book. This caused the school to be damaged. Feli said that this was a part of what's to come. Sig and I went to the ruins to try to fix this problem. Sig gets beat up. We came back. Klug got possessed again. Sig saved him, but wound up in the hospital due to injuries. They also gave him a prescription for his heterochromia as well. This visit is a follow up.

"Why do we need to go to a follow up?" Sig asked me.

"They want to see if you're doing better." I responded.

"Oh."

We walk into the waiting room. They check Sig in. They let me stick with Sig. We wait in the waiting area. I look into his eyes.

"Your left eye is still red." I noted. "Did you take the medicine?" I sound like a mom now.

"Yeah." Sig responded. He pulled out the bottle from his bag. "It's empty."

Weird. Ideally, his eye would start to turn blue. I guess it isn't working.

We got called to go in. Sig and I walked into a side room. They did some basic stuff, like checking Sig's weight and blood pressure. We then walked into the checkup room (or whatever you call it).

"So I understand you're in here for a follow up." The nurse said.

"Yep." Sig responded.

I stayed quiet.

"Were you on anything?" The nurse asked.

"A medicine for my eye." Sig responded.

"What specifically?"

"Something for heterochromia." Sig sounded out "heterochromia". It is a big word.

"It doesn't look better." The nurse noted, checking him.

The nurse also looked into his ears and mouth. Basic protocol.

"I'm going to get the doctor." The nurse said. She left the room.

"What does she mean, "It doesn't look better?" Sig asked me.

"Your eye is still red. It should be turning blue." I responded.

Sig looked at me confused. The doctor came in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Renuru." She introduced herself.

Sig waved back.

"It's Sig, right?"

Sig nodded.

"So you're on prescription for heterochromia right?"

"Yep." Sig responded.

The doctor looked around his eyes.

"Did you take any of it?"

Sig pulled out the empty prescription bottle from his waist bag.

"Yep."

The doctor took it and looked at it.

"Peculiar." She said. She gave back the bottle to Sig. The doctor noticed his arm.

"Are you on anything for you arm?" Dr. Renuru asked.

"Nope." Sig seems to be giving short answers for everything.

"I see." The doctor noted. She asked me a question.

"When did you see his arm like this?" She asked me.

"As long as I can remember." I said.

At the end, the doctor put Sig on more medication. We picked it up at the hospital's pharmacy. Sig and I walked out of the hospital.

"Why was the doctor asking about my arm?" Sig asked.

"I think because it's not normal." I responded.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Sig asked me.

"No. I always thought it was your style." I said.

Sig nodded.

第2章

Sig seemed a little worried on the walk home.

"Is it because of my bug friends?" Sig asked himself.

"What?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"No, that's not it." Sig answered his own question.

"I don't think bugs can change the color of your arm." I said.

"That's good." Sig responded.

For a change, we stopped at Sig's house first.

"See you at school tomorrow!" I waved goodbye.

Sig waved back.

I walked home.

The next day, I walked in the classroom. Everyone else was in the room. I sat down at my desk. Today's lesson was about GTR. Sig dozed off at some point, Klug was answering every question, and Feli was doodling something. The usual day.

"Class I have some news for you guys before you leave." Ms. Accord announced.

I wonder what this will be.

"We will have a new student shadowing tomorrow. Be on you best behavior!" Ms. Accord announced. "Class dismissed."

A new student? Interesting. I went to the library. I picked a book off the shelf. The cover read, "A Student's Guide to Puyo." This could help. I sat down at a table.

"A new student." Lidelle noted as she was walking down the hall. "Hmm."

I flipped through the book. There was basic stuff, like 2 chains and quick drops. There was also more advanced stuff, like 10 chains and All Clears. There were pictures on every page. I put the book back and left the library.

I walked through the forest. I saw Sig in Bug Haven.

"Ribbit?" Something asked me.

I didn't expect it, so I jumped back. I realized it was Dongeari Gearu, the acorn frog.

"Oh, hey." I waved at him.

"Ribbit, ribbit ribbit?" The frog asked me. He wanted a Puyo match.

"Sure. You got one." I responded.

A match began.

Gearu won that match. It still was fun!

"Ribbit!" Gearu hopped away.

I kept on walking. I tripped on a few roots, but that was about it.

I heard footsteps behind me. I also heard buzzing.

"Come here you." A voice said.

I turned around. It was Sig chasing a ladybug. He caught it.

"Hey Sig." I greeted waving.

"Huh?" Sig looked at me. "Hi Amitie."

"You like ladybugs huh?" I asked.

"Yep. They're cute." Sig responded.

"Now I'm gonna take you home and show you your new friends." Sig said to the bug. "See ya."

Sig ran off, waving back at me. I waved. I went back home.

第3章

Sig and I walked to school together today. We saw the new kid in the classroom. She was a girl, with a white coat and a lavender hair color. She wore black pants and shoes.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." Sig greeted. I guess he heard about a possible new kid.

She waved back at me and squinted at Sig.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nashi." She responded.

"Do you play Puyo?" Sig asked.

"Kinda. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

A match started.

Nashi was pretty good, but Sig still annihilated her.

"Weird." Nashi noted. I guess she didn't expect to lose.

"See you later at class." I said. Sig and I walked back to our desks.

Everyone else came in the class. Ms. Accord introduced Nashi to everyone. We went around the room. Today's lesson was about Puyo Fever. It is a type of Puyo gameplay. Ms. Accord also taught us how the spells were kinda wonky. Everyone seemed different. Sig didn't doze off until the last 2 minutes, and Klug answered less questions. Kinda odd.

After class, I went to the library again. Sig joined me. He picked off a book about rare bugs. I found a spellbook. Sig flipped through his book. He verbally checked off all the bugs he found already. He stopped to read about bugs he hasn't caught.

The book I found was about making cakes out of thin air. Sure would've helped when we did the cafe. I don't think Lemers would've let us use it though.

Klug walked in at some point. He sat down at one of the tables.

Nashi walked down the hall. She noticed us. She came in. Nashi visually examined Sig and Klug. She noticed me.

"What brings you here?" She asked me.

Sig looked up. He kept reading his book. Klug didn't notice.

"I just wanted to read." I responded.

Nashi seemed to mentally note that. She walked out. Odd.

"What was that about?" Sig asked me.

"I wouldn't know."

I stayed a little longer. I put the book back. I rushed down to the front entrance. I bumped into someone.

"Hey, Amitie." The person said.

I stepped back and looked up.

"Lemers!" I exclaimed.

Lemers is the comet warlock. He has gray medium long hair, which covers his eyes. He has a big hat. He has a green color scheme.

"Care for a peppermint?" He asks me, holding out a piece of candy.

I took it from him.

"See ya tomorrow." He chuckled, walking past me.

I walked through the school's entrance and walked home.

第4章

Sig and I walked to school today. We looked at the school from the outside.

"Sig-" I turned to him, only to see he was gone.

"SIG!" I called out.

I saw Sig near the bushes. Something came flying out. It was a black dragonfly. Sig was chasing it.

"Come here." He said to the bug. He eventually caught it. Sig joined me again.

We walk into the school. We then go into our classroom.

"Professor Accord isn't here." Sig noted. He saw the chalkboard.

"Have a free day while I'm gone." Sig read aloud.

"Cool." I said.

I turned to see that Sig wasn't there. He must've went outside to catch bugs.

Nashi walked in.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hey Nashi!" I exclaimed.

Nashi noticed the board.

"Where are the others?" She asked me.

"Sig is chasing bugs outside, and the others haven't arrived yet." I responded.

Nashi nodded slowly.

"Complete curiosity, why are you thinking of attending Primp?" I ask her.

"I'm looking for someone. I'll leave when I'm done." She responded.

Peculiar reason, but whatever.

Klug walked in.

"Hi guys." He greeted.

I waved back. Nashi just watched him.

"Ooh, free day." Klug noted. Knowing him, he probably is gonna go to the library. Klug walked out.

I decided to go to the library too. I walked to it. I picked a book about flowers.

Sig walked in.

"I thought you were chasing bugs?" I asked Sig.

"I wanna see what bugs are around here." He picked a book about bugs off the shelf.

Nashi walked in.

"Finally." She muttered.

Sig heard her.

"Wha?" Sig asked himself. Klug noticed too.

"All traces of demonic forces must be gone!" Nashi exclaimed. "Kasai!"

A fireball shot at Sig. Sig dodged it. He walked over toward me.

"Vessel should go first." Nashi said.

"What?" Klug asked.

"Seishin!"

Klug ducked her projectile.

"What's going on?" I shriek.

"These two are part of demonic doings." Nashi explained.

"What?" Sig asked.

"What gives?" Klug shrieked.

"The vessel goes first." Nashi said. "Yogan!"

Klug barely dodged it. He fell flat on the floor. I noticed Sig was stacking Puyo.

*pop pop pop pop pop pop pop*

"Celestial!"

Nashi avoided the garbage puyos. She gave him a cold stare.

"Kasai!" Klug wasn't going to able to dodge this one.

Sig jumped in front. It hit him instead of Klug.

"SIG!" I rushed over to him.

"Fine. We'll switch it up." Nashi said.

"Dècharge!" I noticed Raffina was behind Nashi. She kicked her in the head.

"Klug, help me move her." Raffina commanded.

"Why?" Klug asked.

"Do you want me to kick you?"

Klug went over to help Raffina.

"Sig. Are you okay?" I ask.

Sig mumbled.

第5章

"No."

I noticed that part of his shirt was burned. He himself was burned seriously.

"Let's get you help." I suggested.

Sig got up. He fell flat on his face. He sat up.

"I can't stand." Sig said.

"I'm gonna get a phone." I said. I rushed to go find one.

Sadly, I couldn't find one. I came back.

"I can't find one." I said. Wait a minute.

What about spells? I rushed to the shelf to find a spellbook about healing.

"What are you doing?" Sig asked.

I didn't respond. I had to find a book. I found one. I flipped through it.

"Ah, fiddlesticks."

"What?" Sig asked.

"I can't read this." I said.

"What about Klug?" Sig suggested.

"Yeah! Thanks." I said.

"Glad I could help."

I rushed off to find Klug.

I found him.

"Klug, can you read this?" I ask him handing the book.

"Yeah." Klug read the spell.

"Who do you need it for?" Klug asked me.

"Sig."

We rushed to the library. Sig was still alive. Klug opened the book.

"Iyasu anata wa anata o iyasu anata ga shi ta hōhō ni modo~tsu te ki te anata ga shi ta hōhō ni modo~tsu te kuru."

Sig's wound started to seal up. After the spell, he was all good.

"That worked quickly." Raffina noted. I didn't notice her with Klug.

I rushed over to help Sig up. He can walk and stuff now.

"Speaking of, where did you guys put Nashi?" I asked.

"About that, Amitie." Klug said.

"She kinda disappeared into thin air." Raffina added.

"Okay then." I said. Weird.

"Oh well." Sig said.

We all returned to what we were doing before. Raffina left.

"Oh no." Sig said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Burn marks." Sig pointed around the library.

"What about it?" Klug asked.

"If the Professor sees these she'll freak out." I said.

"Oh yeah." Klug realized.

"How do we fix this?" Sig asked.

"I dunno. You got any ideas Klug?" I asked.

"We could try to find something in these books." Klug suggested.

"Is this in a book?" Sig asks.

"Maybe Professor won't notice." I suggested.

"Let's go with this then." Sig said.

We went back to our activities. I left to go get a drink. Nashi appeared out of thin air.

"Ahh!" I shrieked.

第6章

"Why are you with him?" Nashi asks me.

"Whaddya mean?" I ask.

"Sig. You seem to want more than a friendship."

I don't know what she's talking about.

"He has an unnatural energy. It's demonic. It can defile divination."

"What?" I ask.

"I can't rid of him. I ask of you." She hands me a blade.

I take it. I have no intention of killing Sig. Nashi walks away.

I don't bother with getting a drink. I race back to the library. Sig isn't there.

"Where's Sig?" I ask Klug.

"He's in the copy room." Klug responds.

I run to the copy room. Sig is by the shape cutter.

"Hi Amitie." Sig greets me.

"Sig?" I ask him. I started to tear up.

"Yeah?"

I can't talk. I rush over and hug Sig. I start crying.

Sig patted my back.

"What's wrong?" Sig asked me.

I look up.

"Nashi…..wants me to kill you."

I forgot about the knife. The tip caught on the treads of his shirt. I throw the knife behind Sig.

"Why?"

"Because…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I hug him tighter.

"Nashi's weird. She isn't natural herself." Sig said.

Sig's words seems comforting. They just do. I let go.

Sig put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Sig said. He starts to walk away.

I wipe my tears away. I walk home early. I go to sleep.

I wake up. I'm sitting at a table. I notice the picture albums on the mantel. I pick it off the shelf.

I noticed the ring on my finger. I'm married? I flip through the photos. I see lots of photos. They look like fond memories. Then I see lots of photos of Sig and I. I'm so confused.

Just then, Sig walks through the front door.

"Hey Amitie." He greets me.

Sig drops his stuff on the couch. He goes to the bedroom.

I continue to flip through the photos. Lots of pictures. I'm married to Sig? Sig walks out. He notices me with the photos.

"Looking through the photos, huh?" Sig asks me.

I nod. He sits next to me.

Next thing I know, this cute, little 1 year-old walks up to me. She had long, curly, red hair. She was wearing a pink onesie. I pick her up and set her in my lap.

"You're so cute." I tell the girl.

"Yeah. Our daughter is cute."

I woke up, panting hard.

"It was a dream." I kept telling myself.

That was weird. Not only was I married to Sig, but we had a…daughter? This is weird.

Was Nashi right? Do I want more from Sig? This bothers me. I go back to sleep.

第7章

I woke up. It's the weekend. I flop out of bed. I saw a figure.

"Ah!" I shrieked. I noticed it was Nashi. "What are you doing here?"

Nashi gives me a cold stare.

"You can't kill him either." Nashi notes. "Why?"

I sit up.

"He's my best friend." I explain. "Why are you so eager to kill him anyway?" I ask.

Nashi looks down. She looks at me.

"I can't explain it." She says.

"Try to."

Nashi starts to look sad.

"I'm bound to this world. The only solution is to destroy evil. Then I can return." Nashi explains.

I am confused.

"I will say this, if you feel anything, do something about it." She patted my shoulder and disappeared.

Does she think Sig is evil? Sig isn't, he can't be! I sit here for a while, thinking about lots of things.

I get dressed. I walk outside. I don't know what to do. I decide to go to the forest.

I walk around, examining the forest. I notice the flowers, the plants, the trees, and the bugs too. Where is Sig? I would think he would be here chasing bugs. I'm getting worried. I race out of the forest and over to Sig's house. I knock.

Sig opens the door.

"Hey Amitie." He greets me. He closes the door behind him.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You weren't in the forest today."

"Oh." Sig looked down. "I wanted to take care of my other bugs."

Okay. That makes sense.

"Your face is getting red." Sig pointed out.

I felt my face. It was warm.

"Are you okay?" Sig asks me.

"I think so. I'll see ya Monday." I walked down the steps.

I seem out of character. What's happening to me? I walk home.

第8章

I see Sig on Monday.

"Another free day." Sig sees the chalkboard.

"Is the Professor okay?" I ask myself.

"I wouldn't know." Sig said.

Sig and I walked to the library. I didn't know what to read. Sig got another book about bugs. He sat down. I then remember what was up with Nashi. I found a spellbook. I flipped through it seeing if I could find a spell for unbinding. I was unsuccessful. I put the book back.

Nashi appeared again. Sig noticed, and rolled his eyes.

"Are we doing this again?" Sig asked.

Nashi replied with a stare.

"Yes. I want to be free."

I found a spellbook that had a spell about unbinding. My magic is weak, so I asked Sig to cast it.

"Anata no futan wa kaihō sa remasu. Anata ga chikyū ni shita futan o kaihō shite kudasai."

Nashi began to be swallowed by a big ball of light. She seemed happy. The ball of light burst which sent us flying. Nashi was gone.

We hit the back wall, plummeting into the ground. I sit up as best as I can.

"Sig?" I ask.

Sig didn't answer. I pulled him next to me. Sig was asleep.

"SIG!" I woke him up.

"What?" Sig asked.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Sig responded.

"Awww."

I realized Raffina was watching us.

"You two are adorable!" She noted.

Sig and I looked at her confused.

"I should be going now." She said embarrassed. She paces out.

We stand up. I notice a sign on the wall. I look at it.

"Fireworks at the Beach. 6 PM Tuesday." I read.

Sig stands up.

"Since when did we have a beach?" Sig asked.

"It's been here since day one." I tell him.

"Ah. Sounds fun." Sig notes. "What are fireworks?"

"You light them, they go in the sky, and they blow up. They're really cool to see."

"Interesting." Sig noted. "Do they hurt bugs?"

"They shouldn't." I said.

"Good."

I noticed the library. Books were everywhere.

"Sig, could you help me clean the library?" I ask.

"Sure."

We rush over to the library.

"What is there to put away?" Sig asked. "They're burned."

"Fiddlesticks!" I said. How do we fix this?

"We could try to put them on the shelf." I suggested.

"I know. But will anybody find out?" Sig asked.

We're in a pickle. A big one.

"Umm. I-." I stopped.

"This won't work." I finally said.

"On the bright side, most of these are fine." Sig noted.

"Let's put these back on the shelf. We'll figure this out later." I suggested.

Sig nodded. We started to put the books on the shelf. We stepped back and looked at the shelf.

"Looks good." Sig said.

"Yep." I responded. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." Sig said.

We walked home together. We stopped at Sig's place first.

"See ya tomorrow!" I say as I wave goodbye.

Sig waved back.

Now I feel tense. Odd. I felt really calm several minutes ago. The last two days were weird.

第9章

Ms. Accord finally was back today. Nashi must've returned to her world.

"Class, I hope you're excited for the fireworks tonight." She said before class.

Class then started. Today's lesson was about tailing.

After class, Sig and I went to the beach early. Sig wanted to explore.

"It's sandy." Sig noted.

"Yeah. The beach is covered with it." I said.

Sig saw the ocean. He examined it.

"It's big."

He looked around a lot more, noting lots of things. He seemed interested in the seashells.

"It's white." Sig noted as he picked up one.

"Sig, seashells come in many colors. Like bugs." I said.

"Ooh, bugs. Are there any?" Sig asked me.

"Maybe."

Sig put down the shell, and started looking for bugs. He found a crab.

"Is that a bug?" Sig asked.

"No, that's a crab." I said.

He still wanted to examine the crab. Sig walked up to it. The crab started to try to pinch him.

"Why are you mad?" Sig asked the crab. "I just wanna look at you."

"Crab pinches don't feel good." I told him. "I would back away."

Sig backed away from the crab. The crab followed him.

"Let's explore the docks." I suggested.

Sig followed me to the docks. The crab stayed put.

Sig peeked over the side.

"Water is under here." Sig noted.

"Yes there is." I said.

Sig also saw fish.

"Fish is good." He seemed more interested in what's in the water than what's on the docks.

Sig and I explored for a couple more hours. Then we headed back to the beach. I laid down a towel.

"What do we do with this?" Sig asked me.

"You sit on it." I said.

We sat down. More people came. The fireworks started soon enough.

Sig seemed intrigued.

"Wow." He said as he watched them explode.

"They are pretty aren't they?" I responded.

It started getting chilly out.

After the fireworks, Sig wanted to check out the docks a bit more. He stared over the side.

"Why is there so much water?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I leaned against the fence. The fence broke. I fell into the water.

"Amitie!" Sig jumped in to try and help me.

He helped me get back to shore. We were all wet.

"It's cold." I shivered.

"Let's get you warm." Sig suggested.

We walked to his place. Sig let me sit in front of the fire. He wrapped a blanket around me.

"Thank you." I said, still shivering.

"You're welcome." Sig responded. "Tea?"

I nodded. Anything warm sounds good right now.

Sig handed me a cup of tea. He sat next to me. I started to feel less wet.

"Why did we have to wait until it got dark out?" Sig asked.

"Fireworks show better in the dark." I explained, sipping the tea.

Sig nodded.

"The fireplace is nice this time of year." Sig said.

"It is." I responded.

I finished my tea. I put it on the coffee table behind us.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sig said. He got up. He came back with a pillow.

"You can sleep here if you want." Sig told me. He set it next to me.

"Thanks." I said. "I think I will."

"Good night." He patted my head and walked to his room. I laid down and went to sleep.

第10章

I actually had a good night's sleep last night. Sig was in the kitchen making some cereal. He noticed me.

"Good morning, Amitie." He said.

"Good morning." I responded.

I folded up the blanket and put it on the couch. I put the pillow on top. I noticed my clothes were wrinkled. I don't care though. I wanted to look outside. I opened the door. It was super hot. The thermometer said it was 107°F. I shut the door.

"It is hot outside." I told Sig.

"Oh yeah. There's no school today." Sig said.

"Why?"

"Ms. Accord called. She said it was too hot."

"Why would we have a heatwave in autumn?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know. What is the temperature?" Sig asked.

"107° F."

"That is hot." Sig said.

I went in the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Do you mind?" I asked Sig.

"No. Just don't eat the whole box." Sig responded.

"I shouldn't."

I sat down on the couch. Sig moved the blanket and joined me.

"Complete curiosity, do you have a TV?" I asked.

"Yeah." He pointed at it. "There's nothing interesting to watch though. At least not now."

I nodded. Unless you like golf or the weather channel, nothing is too interesting.

I finished my cereal. I took my bowl and the cup back to the kitchen. I put them in the sink.

"What can we do?" Sig asked.

I looked around. I noticed Sig had a stack of board games.

"How about a board game?" I suggested.

"Oh yeah."

I went to the shelf. I pulled out Jenga. I set the game down.

"How do we play?" Sig asked me.

I set it up.

"So what you do, is to take about the pieces of wood from the stack without knocking it over. If you knock it over, you lose."

"I think I got it." Sig said.

I took my turn.

"It's your turn now." I told Sig.

He took his turn.

It went on like this for a while. I ended up knocking it over.

"I won." Sig said.

"Yes, you did." I responded. "Again?"

"Nah." Sig responded. "How about something else?"

I cleaned up the blocks.

"There's always Puyo Puyo." I suggested.

"Sure."

And a match started.

第11章

Sig won. But it was very fun.

"What else?" Sig asked.

"Ummm."

I went back to the stack of games. I put Jenga away. I looked at the shelf. I saw a deck of cards.

"How about cards?" I asked.

"No. I missing a lot of them." Sig responded.

The deck did feel lighter. I put it back.

"How about Monopoly?" I suggested.

"Sure."

I pulled it out. I set up everything. I chose the cat as my piece. Sig chose the dog.

We rolled the dice to see who would go first. I got a 5. Sig got snake eyes (2). So I went first.

After a long game, I won.

"You won." Sig said. He helped me clean up the pieces. I put it back on the shelf.

"The other games are either broken or missing pieces." Sig told me.

"Okay then." I said.

"Wanna see my bugs?" Sig asked me.

"Sure."

We went into his room.

"Whoa." I said. I was blown away. All the bugs he had were really colorful.

"Yeah. It is cool." Sig said. He put the ladybug on his head in the bug garden.

"How many bugs do you have?" I asked him.

"About 50."

"Wow."

"And counting." Sig added.

"What's your favorite one?" I ask.

Sig picked up a ladybug.

"She's my favorite. I take her pretty much everywhere." He explained. "My other favorites are in my hand."

"What?" I asked. "How are they alive?"

"I usually take them out and feed and water them when I wake up." Sig explained.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Nope."

I was amazed.

We walked out of Sig's room. I opened the front door and looked at the thermometer.

"It's now 112°F." I said, coming back inside.

"Jeez. We will probably be inside the whole day." Sig noted.

"That's not always a bad thing." I said.

"True."

I meant something else, but okay.

Sig looked at the clock.

"It's 12:04." He said. "Lunch?"

"Sure."

Sig and I made a sandwich. It tasted okay. Sig went outside. He came back in immediately.

"Yep, we're not going outside." He said. I'm fine with that.

第12章

It was basically boredom for the rest of the day. Thankfully, it got cooler in the night. I went back home.

It was Wednesday. I walked over to Sig's place to walk with him to school. When we got there, everyone was talking about the heatwave yesterday. Ms. Accord finally settled everyone down. Today's lesson was about harassments (Puyo related obviously).

After class, Klug walked up to me.

"Amitie, you okay?" Klug asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I responded.

"You seem to be cursed."

"What?" I asked.

"It's either a love curse or a no-snow curse."

"No snow?"

"All snow melts in your range."

Okay. No snow curses. What does he mean by love curse?

"Give me a couple days, and I could fix it for you." Klug suggested.

"Please. Thanks Klug."

Klug went to the library.

I will say though, I seemed out of character the past days. I'm starting to get tempted about kissing Sig. Weird. Wait….

Did Nashi curse me? I remember her patting my shoulder. Did she want this? Or I'm I thinking too much? Whatever the case, Klug is gonna try to cure this. I hope it works. Knowing Klug, it probably will.

After all my thoughts, I felt like going to the beach. I just wanted to. Sig was there too, probably trying to find new bugs.

"Hey Sig!" I greeted.

"Hey."

"You find any new bugs yet?"

"All I've found are bugs that seem like fleas." Sig seemed to be disappointed.

So no. Oh well. I looked around.

"If bugs elude you, how about finding seashells?" I suggested.

"What does elude mean?" Sig asked me.

"Basically, you can't find them."

"Ah. Seashells look interesting."

"Great!"

We looked around the shore. We found many cool shells. Sig found some crabs too. The sun was setting.

"Ooh." Sig said as he was picking up a shell. "Looks...dull."

I look at it.

"Sig, that's an oyster." I said.

"Wait, you can open these right?" Sig asked.

"Yes. You can eat them too."

Sig opened the oyster.

"No food. What's this shiny, white ball?" Sig asked.

"Sig, that's a pearl!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. You want it? I have no use for shiny, white balls. Unless it's food." Sig asked and stated.

"Really? You'll let me have it?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why, is it bad or something?"

Sig put it in my hands. I look at it.

"Thank you Sig." I said. I hug him. I could tell I was making him uncomfortable.

We did more seashell searching. I then walked home with Sig.

"See ya tomorrow." I said, waving goodbye.

Sig waved back.

第13章

Sig and I walked to school today like pretty much everyday. Except, there was a minor detour.

"Siiig. What's that?" I asked pointing at the weird object.

The object was small. It looked like a eggplant, except it was human like.

"I think that's Nasu Grave. Leave him be." Sig responded.

"Okay." I said.

We walked through the forest. We then got to school.

Today's lesson was about simultaneous clears. I went to the library after class.

"I have that cure thing ready." Klug said.

I turned around.

"Okay."

Klug cleared his book and opened the book.

"Anata no ai no noroi ga kaijo sa reru kamo shiremasen."

"Thanks Klug." I said.

"No problem." He left. Sig walked in.

"Hey Amitie." Sig greeted me.

"Hi Sig." I smile.

It'll be interesting to see what happens next in our lives.

終わり


End file.
